Hermione's Offer
by fantasyra
Summary: Hermione offers to carry Harry child so his family line wont die if he does. One shot. Please read and Review.


Based on Merlin's (Broomstick Flyer) challenge 'Hermione's offer'.

_The challenge is to contain Hermione's offer to have Harry's baby just before he faces Voldemort. She has to end up pregnant and happy about it because it is Harry's baby she is carrying. Where it goes from there doesn't really matter, though a happy ending would be much more preferable to any other._

I don't know Broomstick Flyer or Merlin or where this challenge was originally posted. I actually came across this while reading another fic, Hermione's Offer by pakrat77 and thought I would give it a shot. No Beta's on this one so with that warning, on with the fic.

Hermione's Offer

He was looking down into the ruin that once was the most prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. At the moment it looked like a pile of fallen rocks. Voldemort had certainly done a fine job of rendering the defenses to ash but he had not counted on the defenders themselves fighting with just as much insanity as he did.

The hot summer wind blew across the lands bringing with them the smells of the battle last night. His Duster fluttered while his shoulder length blond hair whipped about. From atop the astronomy tower the view was impressive despite the content available. He was no stranger to scenes like this, not in his line of work.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of gravel crunching behind him. He spun lightly pulling the two .45's from his hips and took aim by instinct. With hammers back faster than a snake can strike and aimed into the chest of his visitor. He was a hairs breath from pulling the triggers and sending the man in front of him to hell. The only thing that stopped him was that it was the man who currently held his contract, Harry Potter.

Harry did not look surprised by his reaction. They had been back to back through more battles and fights than either liked, saved each other's skin more often than they have drawn breath. They had only known each other a year, but it had been a hell of a year.

"Come on Ayres. Its time to finish this." Holstering his guns he nodded and followed him through the winding reminds of the once proud castle.

As they walked through the poorly lit hallways they past broken windows, wounded guards and makeshift healers going about their rounds. Sadly neither man blinked, the scene had been all too familiar to them over the last year, for him, the last twenty he had been a mercenary.

The sounds of broken glass grinding from their footfalls echoed hollowly as they made there way through the corridors with eyes scanning about looking for trouble. Even among allies both had learned to watch the shadows. For his part he wished with all his heart he had never taken the contract that brought him here in the first place.

He had just finished assassinating the ex President of Brazil and was sitting in a bar waiting for his ship to leave port to take him home. He had been gone for three months and was looking forward to seeing his wife and daughters again, he missed so much during their earily years. While he was nursing his whiskey he found himself approached by a strangely dressed man. Strange because he obviously was not accustoming to wearing the clothes on his back, Pink was not a manly color, nor where hip huggers. _Wizard._

"Your Dusty Ayres." The man took a set next to him at his table. His eyes narrowed while he trained the pistol at his companion under the table and slowly pulled the hammer back.

He answered only with a nod. Most of his contracts had been signed in similar settings so he was only mildly causitious. Still, he was not looking forward to another contract this soon. He took the wizard in again and judging by his accent he was British. Dusty himself was a squib, American born and raised though he made sure his family lived far from anything that had to do with his past. As the worlds most notable Mercenary he had to be careful. Enemies became Allies and vice versa depending on who held his contract at the time.

"I come on behalf of Albus Dumbledore, and I have a proposition for you."

And he did. One he could not deny, the wealth would allow him to start his own firm, secure the collages of his daughters choice, and allow him to take time for his family when it was all done. He had done several other contracts just like it so he did not think it was very odd at the time. That all changed when he arrived in country and realized what the hell he had gotten into. He had already made preparations with a few of Potters allies to send along his effects if things go south. Granger was trustworthy, though he trusted no others in his camp.

They rounded a corner and walked into what use to be a large classroom but had since been transformed into their own personal armory. Potter walked over and started taking down his gear while he walked over to his and geared up himself. Potter had decided that the war was going to end today, they where going on the offensive. Riddle was going to die tonight.

He picked up his holsters for under his arms and loaded his eagles makings sure they where loaded and ready. Next several clips where strapped to several places available on his person. To his thighs he strapped two more hand guns and made sure he had the straps for the Grenades secured. He through on his duster and made sure his hat was right. Last he took up the M4 and gave it a once over to make sure it was ready. A combat shotgun was secured to his back.

His cold blue eyes took in Harry in his battle robes and War Stave. He had several things of his own strapped to him, things his allies had cooked up. Ayres waited silently as was his custom. He had made his carrier in the magical world and the normal world as a Mercenary who knew how to follow orders. Every one knew that once he took a contract he followed it to the letter, several times almost to his own death. To his fellow Mercenary's he had a reputation as the most Honorable among them, to everyone else he was a hired gun who would do anything for gold. He did not care what they thought, the only things he cared about was his wife and daughters, The only skill he had was his ability to kill and like everyone else he had to take care of his family.

He diverted his attention to the doorway when he saw the shadow cross the arch. It was Granger. She had tears streaming down her eyes while they stayed locked on Potter. _Huh, I'll be damned._ Her right hand was lightly holding her abdomen, a move he had seen in Rook, his wife, twice before his daughters where born. Something must have happened the night before because they had not been that close for all the time he had rode with Potter.

Harry's eyes turned tender as they fell on her and he took the few steps that separated them touch her face. It looked like he was trying to memorize what she looked like. "You know, I have loved you since first year. If… if I don't come back…" his hand traveled down and was placed over hers. "Promise me he wont grow up without you. Don't let him grow up the way I did…"

"Please, let me come with you…" the look in his eyes said everything, not now, not in her condition, not where they where going. Dusty had seen these scene more times in his life than he ever wished to and they lost their effects on him. This time though, it was different. Even he could feel the feelings they shared.

"Promise me…please…"

Tears still flowing she nodded. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to say something, anything that would help, make this right. "I love you Harry."

"Never doubt I love you more than anything in the world Hermione…"

Slowly they embraced and the moment stretched on. He made no attempt to interrupt them but kept his eyes about looking for threats. It was not his place to say when or where they went. His contract with Potter was to kill his enemies until Riddle was put in the ground. Like always, he followed his contracts to the letter.

xxxxxx

Standing on top of a part of the outer wall that was still steady Hermione looked to the main gates as twenty odd people walked through them. The troop glistened in weapons, raw magic, and determination. Her eyes followed the only person in that group that mattered to her at this moment, her lover, Harry Potter.

Vaguely she noted the man called Ayres that walked to his right, as always. He was a strange man. He hardly ever talked, and when he did it was one or two word answers to anyone other than Harry. She knew he was a fierce warrior and despite not having any magic to call for his own had a body count to his name that was rivaled only by Harry. He would keep him safe, or as safe as it could be considering they where going into the serpents lair, Riddle hunting.

She had lost count of the times he had saved Harry's life during the last year or the times she or Harry had saved his. Despite all that she knew, she knew almost nothing about him except that he was a Squib Mercenary of some repute. That and he was absolutely deadly with his firearms. The Death Eaters called him 'The Drake'. Next to Harry he was most likely the most feared warrior on their side. "Keep him safe… come home to us Harry…"

She heard the sound of light footsteps approach her. When she turned she saw Luna Lovegood walking toward her as if she was strolling through a park on a sunny day. It made her smile. Only Luna could be surrounded by the death and destruction and still carry on as if it was just another day. She tuned back to the fading form of Harry and to her thoughts.

Everything came to a head last night after the battle. Luna, Harry, her, Ayres, Tonks, and Remus had just arrived in time to turn the tide of the battle and drive out the Dark Forces that where seigeing the castle. The battle was long and grueling but they managed to crush Voldemort's strike forces and lift the siege sending the reminets of the Death Eaters back to their master. She was patrolling one of the corridors when she came across an unused classroom she recognized. Inside she found Harry knelt down in front of a small shrine they had built for his parent's years back during their fourth year.

"…I know what I have to do, but it's the doing that has me scared. By tomorrow, the day after by the latest, I will see you again. I'm sorry Dad that our family legacy dies with me. Sirius, I know you probably don't care that the black line is going to die but I am sorry about that too. There is just no way I am going to survive tomorrow.

One of the captives provided the location of Voldemort's base of operation. After today's events I decided that we can end the whole war if we strike quickly and before they recoup.

Still, I know that if no one else dies, there is no way I am walking out of that battle alive. The odds are just too long and I have defied death far too much for my luck to hold."

She watched from the door way as he raised his head and wiped his eyes. "I will see you guy soon. I only wish…"

Hermione felt Luna's hand placed on her shoulder but kept her eyes on the small dot that was Harry. "Are you okay Hermione?"

Fresh tears fell from her cinnamon eyes as she faced forward unseeing. "Only if he comes back to us Luna."

"Your pregnant." Luna's voice was soft against her ears. It was not a question; it was just a simple statement. She could only nod. She learned long ago that the odd Ravenclaw just knew things and to not question how she knew them.

"He was so broken last night. I found him talking to his parents and heard him. He does not believe he is going to live through this. I have loved him since our third year but had given up on Harry returning my feelings. Last night something inside me just couldn't take it anymore. He's been through so much Luna.

I thought if nothing else I could give him this, this one thing. I couldn't stand the thought of his line dieing if the worst was going to happen, to have nothing of him in the world anymore but the memories of him. I offered myself to him. I want something… something of Harry incase…

The potions are easy enough to make and the ingredients where pretty common. I brewed them and went to his bed. It was just before he confessed how he felt for me. We made love most of the night. It was everything I wanted, more than I expected. It was perfect. This morning I cast a spell to verify the potion took and it did."

"It is good he finally told you. I know how he felt, loving someone yet being unable to tell them. I wish I was as strong as he is to do so…"

They stood in silence looking over the ruined landscape lost in their own thoughts for several hours before they decided to head back inside.

xxxxxx

Dusty looked about the battlefield. They had tracked Voldemort to this cave and had been in a running firefight since they entered the warren. It was not very big but it was well guarded.

They lost several just getting in to the entrance but once inside they showed the defenders how much their warrens favored their fighting styles over their own. Death Eaters where not defensive fighters, they where murderers, on the other hand Potters forces had turned defensive fighting into an aggressive art. They hadn't lost anyone else until they made it into the main part of the warren where Snake face was.

Immediately Potter had jumped forward to do battle with him while he and the others ran cover and fought the rest of the remaining guards. As his eyes raked over the ruin cave he noticed he was the only one standing. Potter was knelling over the fallen body of the werewolf who died trying to protect the shapechanger. She fell moments later. He was honestly surprised he was still standing.

He took a few steps closer to Potter standing at his back still looking around. "Its done." He looked down to see Potter nod.

"Your contract is fulfilled Ayres. Riddle is dead, the war is over. I guess I wont need that other contract with you to watch over Hermione. Thank yo…" The rest of his words where cut off by the report of the .45. Dusty watched as Harry's body slumped to the ground as the fine red/gray mist rained down in the area in front of him.

Ayres stood over his body for a few moments with the smoking barrel of his sidearm still pointing where his head was a moment ago. His face indifferent. He slowly holstered the weapon and took a knee beside the young man's corpse.

"For what its worth Harry, I am sorry it came to this. When you get to the other side tell Dumbledore our contract is fulfilled. I truly wish I had met you before I was contacted by his agent. However, a contract is a contract. It was an honor to ride with you. Rest in peace my friend. You earned it."

xxxxxx

"Any regrets?"

Hermione Granger stood watching her eleven year old son Harry Ayres Potter walk onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time. He looked so much like his father, she half expected him to ask her to help him to protect the stone. She looked across the platform and noticed Neville was standing with his wife Ginny. She smiled wondering if little Ron and Harry would sit together.

The day Ayres returned was still etched in her mind, but the gross pain had faded long ago. She still missed him fiercely but young Harry needed her. She noted the Potter family ring on his small hand as he appeared for a moment in one of the compartment windows and smiled. Ayres brought back Harry's effects but not his body. It was a small thing but her son treasured it and in its own way, made it worth it.

"Only that he did not come back. I know he is watching us though, I only hope he approves of how young Harry was raised."

Luna Granger turned her misty eyes to take in her lover. "I don't think Harry would complain. He is raised with love, cared for but not spoiled. I think Harry would approve." She paused a moment. "Do you think Harry would approve of us?" her voice was quite, almost lost to the din of noise around them.

Hermione turned to take in her wife and constant companion. She raised hand to lightly touch her face and smiled lightly when Luna leaned into it. "I think he would. After Harry…I couldn't face anyone. You helped heal the wounds his loss inflicted, I don't think Harry would begrudge us our happiness and you have been a wonderful mother for young Harry. I think he would be pleased over all."

Luna smiled reassured and after taking Hermione's hand followed her from the station through the portal back into the real world. Neither noticed the lone figure watching them intently from the shadows of an adjacent alleyway within the train station.

The figure turned his head from the parting witches to look down at the three bullet ridden corpses hidden behind him. The figure was dressed in a faded duster and wide brimmed hat of faded but still dark browns. He spat on one of the dead men. Bone white masks and black robes where almost invisible behind the trash bin. Only the sickly sweet smell of blood gave away that men died here to any passerby's.

"Drake One to Command. Mission Complete."

"Copy. Return home."

_A contract is a contract after all._

**Authors Note:**

I had this idea kicking around for awhile so here you go. Hope everyone enjoyed the fic. Please read and review as I enjoy feedback. Thanks again.


End file.
